It's all Sensei's Fault!
by Death's Gambit
Summary: ... and it really was. He honestly shouldn't have done that. After all, there is only so much a girl can take.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: puberty and frustration

Naruto knew it was wrong. If she could stop it, she sure as hell would. But the fact was that she couldn't, though not for lack of trying.

Come to think of it, it was her sensei's fault. He was the one who sent everything to hell in a hand basket. This shit started on her first originally c-ranked mission.

 _Naruto was having a terrible day, her sensei was still handicapped and the bastard was being a bastard. She didn't even want talk about the cotton-candy bitch, not to mention she was getting her ass handed to her by a tree._

 _Tsunami -san had called them for dinner and Naruto had been given he tedious task of retrieving her annoying sensei. What a pain._

 _Naruto being Naruto, threw herself into the situation headfirst without thinking about it. She slammed open the door to their sensei's private room without knocking, "Kakashi-sen….!"_

 _Kakashi turned to Naruto clad in nothing but his mask. Naruto's voice box promptly chipped out. He had a small towel clutched in one hand that only coincidentally covered his unmentionables. He also had both eyes wide open in shock and was frozen in place not unlike his counterpart who still had her mouth gapping in the middle of a sentence that she would never finish._

 _Naruto flushed a deep scarlet, slowly took a step back and slowly closed the sliding door. She ran straight into the room she shared with Sasuke and locked herself inside. The flush still hadn't left her cheeks as she replayed what would haunt her dreams for years to come. His lean well-muscle body dripping with water, wet hair, delicious-looking firmly tone buttocks and a strong back that showed the muscles rippling beneath, defined abs and a water droplet tracing the path down his stomach and between a prominent v, disappearing behind his towel. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the unscrupulous thoughts, she was beginning to feel weird between her leg._

 _Naruto went to bed hungry that night._

That was the day Naruto learned the difference between a man and a boy. She had seen Sasuke with no clothes whatsoever and he had never made her react that way. The asshole Hatake had gone on to act like nothing had happened _._

He then comforted her when the bastard left and she failed to retrieve him, making her feelings grow stronger than ever. So when Jiraiya offered her a training trip for 2 and a half years, she jumped on the chance to escape her feelings. Sadly, that only made it worse. The guy was on her mind 24/7 especially after she got the talk and started to develop into a woman.

Ero-sennin tried to set her up on dates with guys, but it never worked. She would only imagine that one face that was ¾ 's covered. She ended up not getting laid for the whole trip because of that asshole.

When she got back today, she was going to fuck the man senseless.

Naruto, being the amazing sensor she became, immediately zoomed in on his chakra signature and her single minded determination came into play.

"O-oi, gaki!", Jiraiya shouted as she pulled ahead, but she was long gone.

The eternal guards for the gates felt a gust of breeze blow past them but saw no-one.

Naruto rushed straight to the Hokage tower where she could feel the chakra signature of everyone she cared about in the village, but there was time to greet them later, she was a girl on a mission.

Kakashi Hatake was early for the first time without it being a mission since after Obito's death. The Gondaime had informed him that she had information on Naruto and it was important. So naturally, he was on time and had brought his trusty porn with him.

Lady Tsunade had called 10 of the Konoha 11 and their sensei's to the meeting.

"Naruto, is returning today."

Everyone in the room flipped and began asking questions except Kakashi of course. He was far too hip for that.

The noise dissipated abruptly when the door to the hokage's office was flung open, without so much as a knock. There stood one of the most beautiful women Kakashi ever had seen. Her long golden locks fell to her knee and seemed to be spun from silk, she had an amazing hourglass figure and a very generous bust. Coupled with mile long legs, she was a walking wet dream. Her beautiful blue eyes locked onto him, her whisker marks made her even more exotic. Wait, whisker marks?

Naruto was a goddess out for vengeance and Kakashi would most certainly feel her sex-deprived wrath. She stomped her way over to where the man who haunted her stood, ignoring the slack facial expressions of every other living being in the room.

Kakashi still had a bored look plastered over his features and had only given her a once over before returning to his book, but it mattered not she would have him screaming her name soon enough. Heedless of her audience, she stopped 2 inches in front of the man's face gripped the front of his vest tightly and hissed to him in a very sensual voice,

"I am going to fuck you senseless."

Kakashi dropped his book in shock as his visible eye became wide with shock. Had Naruto really just said that? She gave him no time to so much as reply as she whisked him away in a flash of gold.

"Well, it was about damn time." Tsunade stated bluntly reaching for a sake bottle from her secret stash.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" questioned a shocked Shikamaru in a not so lazy drawl for once.

"You all are really dense, especially that Hatake," Tsunade said cheerily between hearty sips of her happy juice," Naruto has been wanting to rip that man's clothes off from before we met, it was quite obvious".

This was all delivered as if discussing the eternally bright weather.

"Wait! That hottie was Naruto? Damn." Kiba really was slow at times, even Akamaru seemed exasperated.

Kakashi and Naruto landed smack dab on the couch in her newly renovated apartment, thanks to her friend's initiative in her absence.

"Naruto, what is going on?", said Kakashi.

Ever the clueless bastard, huh? Naruto would rectify that; she would speak through actions and milk him of 4 years' worth of pleasure. He always did wonder what was beneath that abominable towel a few eons ago.

"It is exactly as I said Hatake. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. You will scream my name and beg me for more."

Kakashi Hatake turned beet red. Forever tackles as always Naruto. She had risen from her spot beside him on the couch and knelt between his legs, allowing the copy-nin the perfect chance to invent a new shade of red.

"Naruto, calm down, I am sure we can talk about th…."

"No, I refuse."

And then Kakashi lost his mask and his lips. His student was devouring him and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. When Naruto finally allowed him to breath, he was completely out of it.

His eyes had hazed over with lust. Good. That was exactly what she wanted.

Eventually Kakashi found himself straddled and kissed thoroughly, his boxers had tented and he had lost all of his clothing excluding that. Naruto was also only clad in her undergarments. She slid back to the floor between his parted legs and pulled down his oxers.

"W-wait Narut...oh~"

And he was back to incoherence.

Naruto felt amazing. All it had taken was her had on the part she had longed to see for years and he was putty in her hands. Not to mention it was much larger than she dreamed of and prettier too. Huh, who knew?

Kakashi tried to speak again. Silly man, he should have learnt.

"N-naruto you should… ah! Hmmnnn, argh!" his mind blanked as her head descended, he became a moaning mess. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would have him drawn and quartered in the afterlife, but Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care

Naruto was glowing brighter than the sun the next morning. She had a skip in her step and greeted everyone cheerily that morning.

Kakashi looked extremely exhausted the next morning, and yet he looked completely content. He was walking with a limp and his voice was abnormally hoarse.

When Naruto finally greeted her fellow rookies, and was asked how she was, her response was,

"Better than I've been in years!"

Jiraiya was so proud.

When Kakashi was asked when he was walking with a limp he responded with a,

"Naruto made good on her promise."

And nobody was foolish enough to ask why his voice was so hoarse, as even with the copious number of silencing seals around her apartment, they had still heard his 'manly grunts'. Cause let's face it, if anyone was wise enough and not suicidal in some way, they would agree that they heard not thing and if they had, they were not screams. Kakashi Hatake was still the elite, and could probably make anyone, bar Gai (the crazy ass motherfucker), scream. For completely different reasons of course.

 _s_


End file.
